


Morning Thoughts

by Eclarelover96



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclarelover96/pseuds/Eclarelover96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of Narry one-shots. Drabble, fluff, and smut! I take requests on here or Wattpad, and Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Imagine  
Morning Thoughts-  
Author's Note: Hello readers. Here I am with a new story called Imagine. It's going to be a series of Narry one-shots. Drabbles, fluff, and smut. Anything you want, prompts I will accept through Wattpad, Tumblr, and Fanfiction.net. Simply DM me and I'll write it. I plan on having 20-30 one-shot in this series and I already have a bunch of ideas written out. Been writing one per day so hopefully it will be done soon. My other newest story is called Welcome Home, also Narry. I take requests for anything really and I have a few Ziall, , and Niam one-shots written out as well. Let me know if you're interested in reading any of these. Enjoy and sorry, it's not my best work. But I did try!  
P.S. I apologize in advance for spelling errors. My word document program is horrible, has no spell check!  
Niall's P.O.V.  
The bed creaked as I moved around in it. I sat there stroking Harry's hair and just admiring everything about him. He was currently lying on my bare chest our hands intertwined. His free hand was wrapped tightly around my waist. My head was leaning against the headboard; resting my eyes I listened to the soothing sound of my boyfriend's even breathing. Taking a glance around the room I allowed a smile to creep onto my face followed by a low chuckle. Thinking back to the previous night I kept laughing to myself remembering how horny Harry was after our concert last night. The second we stepped off stage he pinned me against a wall, making sure we were alone first. After a few minutes he pulled away and looked at me with his fierce green eyes. Together the other guys and I exited the building waiting for the vans. Dodging screaming fans, who were grabbing for us. We were nearly there when I felt something yanking on my shirt. Turning back around I saw that two fans were pulling me into the crowd. More hands started reaching out and grabbing any article of my clothing they could. "Zayn!" I yelled at him since he was the closest to me, hoping he would hear me over all the noise. He turned around and his eyes widened. "Guys!" Everyone else turned around giving Zayn a questioning look."Niall-" He began before they noticed. It look Liam, Zayn, and Louis to pry me away from the crazed fans. Harry tore through the crowd and placed a possessive hand on my waist, guiding me to the vans. Most of the car ride was silent. When we were halfway there Liam asked me, "Are you okay Nialler?" His expression had softened as he looked into my eyes. "Yeah just a little shaken up. But I'll be fine." Zayn reached over and ruffled my hair. "Good, you scared us there for a second." I laughed at how this night had turned out, almost getting mobbed. We had finally reached the hotel and I was exhausted by this time. The guys were sprawled across the couches either on their phones, laptops, or watching tv. I got up from my spot and went over to the fridge. Everyone knew by now that my routine after after a show consisted of getting into sweats, fooling around on the guitar for a while, cuddling with Liam as we watched tv, tweeting fans, and going straight for the fridge. Peeking inside for my usual beer and a quick snack, I was not expecting what came next. Someone pushed me away from the direction of the fridge and a second later I was picked up from behind. Looking over I saw Harry snickering as he threw me over his shoulder, my legs and arms hanging in mid-air. "Night lads." Harry said with me still hanging on for dear life. Not too soon after that I began protesting, pounding my fists against his back, but it was no use. A few tries later I completely gave up and we were nearing the bedroom door. Laughter was beginning to echo the halls and I shook my head as Louis, Zayn, and Liam replied in unison, "Night you two." They made sure to drag out their words, emphasizing what they knew was about to happen. Harry opened the door with ease and shit it behind him with his foot. "Harry..." I let my voice trail of hopping he would get the hint that I wanted an explanation. But he entirely ignored me and walked over to the bed letting me down with a plop. "Sh... you talk too much." He said covering my lips with a single finger before I could even talk. I let out a squeak in surprise as he jumped on top of me not wasting any time. He started kissing me down my neck marking his 'lovebite' as he liked to put it. Giving him full control of the situation he took advantage of it and kissed the life out of me. Pulling away momentarily from him so I could breath didn't last long because Harry didn't even last 10 seconds before attacking me again. In between kisses he said, "I need you right now." And then it struck me like a wall of bricks. He was scared; when I was nearly mobbed. Now the fear was ever so slightly visible in his eyes. He wanted me to feel the closeness, to make sure I was okay, and that the whole world knew I was only his. It was a rather sweet gesture on his part and I sighed contently. "I'm all yours babe." I said fully giving myself to him. The rest of the night was something that even words can't describe. I kept my slow pace of stroking Harry's hair and listened as birds began to chirp outside. The sun was pouring in through the blinds, casting shadows all around objects in the room. Shifting on the bed to get at a more comfortable angle I soon heard a low growl. "Bloody hell." Harry whispered in his raspy sexy morning voice that got me every time. The memories of last night must have come rushing back to him when I noticed the smirk forming on his face. "That was the best sex we have ever had babe." I hummed in response and kept playing with his hair as we sat in a comfortable silence. He leaned in and gave me a nice, long, sweet, and passionate kiss. Flipping us over so that he was on top this time he sat up bringing me into his arms. We cuddled together and I melted into his arms as he looked at me with his mesmerizing eyes only seeing true happiness.  
Author's Note: Please don't kill me. I know that this isn't my best work and I'm not that proud of it, but it is what it is. So hit that review button and leave me a comment with your thoughts on this somewhat decent on-shot. It was more fluff then smut. I have two other one-shots written and the third one is smut so I'm kind of excited for you to read the other ones. Enough of my rambling. Love you all!


	2. Breakfast

Imagine  
Breakfast-  
Author's Note: And here is the second one-shot of the series called Breakfast. So I know that this is not the best title for it but that's all I could think of at the time. If anything else comes to mind I'll change it. Not exactly how I wanted it to turn out but here it is. Posting one more tonight and then that's it for Imagine. Will start writing another one tomorrow and will have it posted. Fun few hours ahead for me since all this is hand written and I'm the world's slowest typer. But I love you guys and it's worth it. I'll take any ideas you have. Love you all and hit that review button. ;)  
Niall's P.O.V.  
Standing on my tiptoes I scanned the cabinets one last time before I gave up my search for the cinnamon. I was currently making breakfast for the boys. We took turns and today was mine. With my amazing cooking skills I managed to make scrambled eggs, bacon, french toast, and blueberry pancakes. I knew that they would come pouring in as soon as the smell hit their noses. Grabbing a few plates from the cabin I set the table with forks and knives. The napkins were folded nicely in the shape of boats on the top of the tablecloth beside each glass filled with orange juice.  
Mugs were filled to the brim with coffee or tea, depending who liked what. Walking over to the radio I cranked with knob up and soon got lost in the music. My 'kiss the chef' apron was on and I was jamming out to one of Demi Lovato's songs, having absolutely no shame. The pancakes were cooking in the pan and I tried one last time to look for the cinnamon but failed once again. Nearly forgetting what I had on the stove I rushed over, picking up my spatula in the process and flipping the pancakes over on one side. Relief rushes over me when i saw that they were a perfect shade of golden brown. "Looking for this?" A voice asked, literally giving me a heart attack.  
I stumbled backwards onto the floor, catching myself on the cabinet handles before I completely fell on my ass. Looking back up at Harry I glared at him with cold eyes. He let out a low chuckle and held something in his hand. "God dammit Harry, why do you always have to do that?" I asked ignoring his previous question. He simply shrugged his shoulders and kept his stance against the counter. "Thank you." I said taking the cinnamon from him. "How long have you been standing there?" This time I wanted and answer from him, preparing for the embarrassment.  
`"Long enough to see you dancing around in those skinny little jeans looking as sexy as ever." My cheeks burned a dark shade of red as I noticed the smirk on his face. Facing away from him I went back to cooking and relaxed as the atmosphere turned to a more quiet one. I suddenly felt a pair of hands wrapped around my waist. A low whisper filled my ears. "I know you have a little problem, and I want to help you fix it." He started nibbling on my ear well-knowing the effect it had on me. A moan dared to escape my lips and I felt Harry fiddling with my belt loop, waiting for his chance to jump me. I was about to give in when I remembered where we were and that anyone could walk in on us any minute. "Harry." I said pushing him away lightly. "What?"He groans, clearly not happy with my response.  
His eyes held desire and mine must have reflected the something because he tried reaching for me one more time. "Harry, don't you get it? Someone could see us! We can't do this there!" I said firmly trying to get my point straight across. "I don't care, let them." Harry said with a more gentle tone. I was surprised by his response and didn't say anything further on the subject. "Since you're here can you help me with the tea? The tray is in the cabinet by the sink." He did as told without a word. I turned back to the stove and heard some rummaging behind me. When Harry walked past me he slapped my ass, hard, with his large hand. I jumped back in shock and saw the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. He knew that it hurt me but did it anyway to rub it in my face. The night before we had sex and he took full advantage of me and now I couldn't walk normally for a few days. My arse hurt and he would make fun of me for it.  
Pushing the thought aside I went back into reality. Harry inched his way forward and had pinned me against a drawer. He came closer to me and I couldn't back away any further unless I wanted to become a part of the kitchen itself. Pulling him slightly back I took this as my chance to get out of his grasp and ducked down. "Come on Niall, I just want to kiss the chef." With those words I gave him the strangest look I could muster, having no idea what he was going on about. Simply pointing to my apron I soon looked down and understood. "So can I have my kiss now or what?" I finally gave in to his somewhat begging and pecked him quickly on the lips. He looked rather disappointed by my lack of interest. I didn't know why I was acting like this, I did not want to feel this way towards my boyfriend.  
Brushing past him I stacked the mugs onto the tray and handed it to him. "Take this into the living room and wake the others." I said not meeting his eyes. The pancakes were finished and I was adding the finishing touches a bouquet of flowers in the middle. My mouth began to water and I knew that we had a rule about eating together, but I couldn't resist much longer. I took a seat and dove right into breakfast. "Hang on." Harry's voice echoed off of the kitchen walls. "We never have breakfast or tea in the living room." He said in an all knowing tone. When he noticed me getting food on my plate he let out a laugh and a small howl. "Were you trying to distract me so you could eat breakfast alone?" He took my silence as an answer and his smile grew bigger. "You cheeky little monkey."  
I could tell that he was in a sense impressed by my sneakiness. When he leaned in to kiss me this time I gave in for just a moment. I got lost in his touch but suddenly came back into reality when I felt him tilting his head to deepen the kiss. I gently detached my lips from his and looked into his eyes. "Why do you keep doing this? Do you not like me anymore?" He asked me a sudden change in his voice. "No, of course I still like you Haz-" and I stopped myself. "Harry I'm just being careful." The answer I gave him was vague and the way his eye brows furrowed I knew he didn't understand. "What are you on about?" Not really wanting to give myself away I sighed and debated whether or not I should tell him. But his eyes held a pleading look and I resumed my stance.  
"It's just that we agreed that we wouldn't come out yet. If you're not ready I don't want to push you or be the reason someone finds out. If we're all over each other Lou, Zayn, or Liam could walk in at any minute and find out. It isn't like I meant to push you away or anything. I just don't want you to be mad at me because they don't know and-" Harry interrupted my little rant mid-sentence. "They already know." My mind started racing as I processed what he has just told me. "W-what?" I asked in clear shock. "When?" Harry was unsure of my reaction so he paused before speaking again. "The first night we spent together." He said with such ease."But that was over a year ago. What happened?" I asked. "Well, after you fell asleep Lou came in asking for a pillow. He saw you and figured it out himself. He told the others and I made them promise and act like they knew nothing until you were ready." I smiled upon learning this new bit of information. "You did this for me?" I asked.  
No one had gone through this much trouble. He nodded his head yes. "Are you mad?" This time it was my turn to shake my head no. Wrapping my hands around Harry I smiled up at him sweetly and kissed him. It was filled with passion and love. Soon the silence was broken by the sound of doors closing and feet running down stairs. Intertwining our hands I stood by the doorway waiting for the others. "Niall nice job with breakfast, as always." Liam said upon entering with a warm smile. Zayn gave me a look of praise and approval, noticing I made his favorite food. "Did we miss anything lads?" Louis asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I buried my face in the cook of Harry's neck and burst out laughing. He mirrored my actions and the others gave us strange looks. They simply shrugged their shoulders and went back to their food, happily chatting amongst each other.  
Author's Note: Hoping this was better then the first one. I honestly don't know what it is just came to mind. The third one is all smut and Louis is in it as well, not saying anything more, other than that it's my favorite among the others I've written so far. It will be detailed but nothing too bad so if you have anything against gay people or bisexual people don't read it and I own nothing. Just fictional.. well I hope Narry isn't. Enough of my rambling onto the next one-shot we go! Bye lovelies.


End file.
